


最糟糕的同居

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [19]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Napoleon Solo可能是世界上最差劲的同居对象。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 8





	最糟糕的同居

1.

意识到Napoleon Solo绝对是这个世界上仅此一位的、最差的同居对象时，Mendez同时也意识到了这样的结论并不客观也并不公平——理论上他并没有和其他男人同居过，因此，他也就无法与其他对象做出孰好孰坏的比较；更何况他一向自持冷静理智，他最不应该做的就是在冲动之下给他人、尤其是自己最亲近的恋人做出如此偏颇的评判……

“你准备继续站在那儿为垃圾食品做无用的哀悼吗？”Solo挑着眉毛拍手的动作恰到好处地体现了他再一次大获全胜的得意，“我说过的，在我的视线范围内禁止出现这样的食物。”

Mendez看了眼垃圾桶中被硬生生糟蹋掉的塔可和薯条、又扭头去看只当无事发生般挽起了袖子开始炮制一大份低热量蔬菜沙拉的Solo留给他的背影，煞是怀疑当初将方方面面都考虑周全的自己怎么会没想到万事体贴的Napoleon Solo反过来其实也是个令人发指的控制狂。

2.

在心中的天平渐渐向Solo多次提议的“你应当搬来和我一起住”的最开始，Mendez显然不会料到和Solo同居并不如想象中那样会让他称心无忧——毕竟谁都知道Napoleon Solo总是把自己收拾得体面优雅、肉眼可见的有轻微洁癖，即使在两人成为恋人以前，他都常常比Mendez更在意某件衬衫穿了几天或是皮鞋没有擦干净；他在乎自己从吃穿到住行的一切品质，熟悉和健康指数相关的每一个术语，因此当Mendez钟意的方便晚餐一次又一次被Solo丢弃，Mendez虽然愤慨倒也没太多意外。归根结底，他在终于决定和Solo同居时就应当考虑到由此带来的后果。然而，Mendez此前无论如何也不会想到这样一个各方面都挑剔到令他头痛的男人会在夜半时分穿着沾有大片灰尘、水渍和血迹的夹克直接躺到他难得整理干净的床上。

而这成功驱赶掉了所有Mendez对于床边空出一个位置所衍生出的不满。

“吵醒你了。”

Solo的声音在黑暗中万分飘忽、听起来整个人都疲累至极。他对怀中那个已然开始默默叫苦不迭的Mendez没有任何反应。诚然，当Solo又被派去外勤时，已经开始逐渐适应二人生活的他会对因为过于宽大而倍显冷清的卧室感到些许厌恶，但他毕竟不是缺少了一个床伴就会无法入眠的人——他可是无论被置放到什么环境里都能让自己完美融入的伪装大师。只是每当Solo又在这幢房子里消失超过半个月或是他被安排到地球的另一边超过两周，Mendez便会开始时不时想念两个人好端端地依偎在一起的情景。

但Mendez喜欢的绝对不是现在这种“依偎”。

“你的身上散发着下水道的味道。”

“我知道。”面对Mendez从语气中溢出来的不满，Solo只是不紧不慢地打了个哈欠，圈住Mendez的手臂反倒收得更紧，“三个小时前我刚从那儿爬出来。”

Mendez挣扎了一下，他拿手肘往后捅，换来了一声低低的哀呼。以Mendez对Solo的了解，那记过于百转千回的“惨叫”里有不少表演的成分，只是在这个他既愤怒又困倦的夜里，这一声还是成功转移了他的注意力。

“……伤口在哪儿？”

他用上了更多的力气从Solo的怀中爬了出去，等他拧开床头的灯，头发破天荒地乱糟糟、半边眼眶还肿着的男人又一次将他从徘徊的温情边缘拉了回来并成功激怒了他：

“你就这么回来了？”

Mendez想表达的当然是他不敢相信Solo就这么回来了！红肿的眼眶下方是一片淤青，往脖子下看还有一道停止渗血但仍然显眼的勒痕（Mendez猜测有人曾试图用细铁丝从后偷袭Solo），更严重的伤想必被已经皱皱巴巴几乎看不出原本有多精贵的布料盖住了，然而这个甚少展现狼狈的精英特工却只是翻了个身，用半眯不眯的眼睛无所谓地看向了跪坐在他上方的恋人：

“我也想洗个澡，但是我太累了。”Solo如此解释道，他抬起胳膊想将Mendez拉走，这动作似乎又牵动了某个伤口让他跟从身体反应诚实地变了表情。这让Mendez的愤怒加剧成了极为少见的大发雷霆，而且等级绝对比和Solo据理力争饮食问题时严重得多。

“你最先去的应该是医院，是诊所，而不是浴室，更不是这里！”

他跳下床，活脱脱一副被丈夫逼疯的模样，但Solo只是意味不明地侧头对他笑。这让Mendez一时间干瞪着眼睛束手无策，不过他比Solo更快地想起这不是处理自己的愤怒的时候，他半强迫地剥掉了Solo的夹克和长裤（这在以前明明只会发生在他自己身上），各种难以解释的伤口让Mendez决定偶尔采用一下冷战倒也无妨。在这过程中Solo除了笑盈盈地盯着Mendez就是偶尔发出两声装腔作势的痛呼——但也有可能是真的，Mendez闷头翻出医药箱的时候心软地想，也许他的恋人是真的全身的关节都在痛、痛到了再也不在乎在自己面前展现这般狼狈不堪的模样——要知道，在以前，这个男人可是时时刻刻都想着要在Tony Mendez面前保持完美的Napoleon Solo。

3.

等Mendez决定结束为时八分钟的冷战叹着气回到床边时，依然邋遢、凄惨散发着臭味、或许某处还在流血的Solo已经抱着Mendez的枕头沉沉睡着了。

4.

当类似的突发事件变得越来越频繁，Mendez也不禁开始思考同居搞不好真的是爱情的坟墓。他在慢慢接受“Napoleon Solo并非无时无刻都能保持完美”这个新认知的过程中同时还揭开了许多了不得的事实。比如Solo在某种程度上算是个轻微的恋物癖。诚然，Mendez一直都清楚Solo是个至今仍在国际市场活跃的顶级窃贼，就连中情局都对这样的双重身份睁一只眼闭一只眼，然而等Mendez发现Solo最近最常下手的偷窃对象变成了自己，情况就有那么点儿微妙了。最开始是跟了他很多年的那块手表，某一个Solo又突然离开的清晨，那块手表也跟着Solo一起消失不见了，那让Mendez焦虑了整整一天，而等Mendez再看见它，它已经堂而皇之地出现在了Solo的手上（哪怕它跟Solo的气质一点也不相配）；再后来是被Solo抱着睡过的那个枕头，再往后是Mendez最常用的钢笔，最严重的一次是Mendez最爱穿的那套睡衣。Solo对此的解释是他希望身边永远有Mendez的痕迹和味道，这能让他感到安心。

“这样的依赖会显得你很幼稚。”

Mendez把自己的睡衣从Solo的行李箱里抢出来，又把Solo的那套丢了进去。Solo通常不会用更激烈的手段加剧矛盾，他惯常地笑着靠近Mendez，然后老道地把满脸写着戒备的Mendez轻轻地拢过来：

“那我倒是不介意在你眼中变得幼稚。”Solo忍下了Mendez顶上他膝盖的那脚，不去点明这位沉默的老好人在他面前也越来越自在放松以至于偶尔也有点暴力的事实：

“老实讲，我并不害怕在你的眼中又多一条缺点。”

从几乎有完美强迫症的Solo嘴里听到这种话，吃惊之余， Mendez只能尝试去理解Solo这种奇异的想法，不出意外，他哀怨地清楚自己无非也只会在持续无用的抗争中被迫接受，就像他接受Solo的饮食习惯、接受那些夜半的扰人一样。因为他们正生活在一起，在最开始，Solo就用最含情脉脉、不易被察觉出陷阱的温柔语气提醒过他，他提议的“生活在一起”，指向的其实是从各种角度完全结合在一起。

5.

“我不建议你这么快和Illya住在一起。”Mendez有些慌忙地放下了咖啡勺，相当郑重地面对着Gaby挺直了身板：“我是说，拿我举例的话，我会说同居这件事并无益于恋人们的进一步发展。”

“听起来这好像是个什么不可挽回的错误似的。”Gaby调笑地看着让谈话气氛急转直下的Mendez，补充着说道，“如果我发现我并不适合和Illya一起生活，我可以随时搬走，但首先我们得先……等等——”

眼见Mendez的眉毛不赞同地拧了起来，Gaby终于明白Mendez的急切里一部分是出于对自己的关心，另一部分则明显是联系到了他全新的同居生活：

“你和Solo那家伙的同居生活是不是出什么问题了？”

Mendez在突如其来的沉默中抿了抿唇，面对Gaby愈发狐疑的眼神，Mendez还是决定开口做些解释：“这么说也不准确……”

鉴于Gaby清楚Tony Mendez绝不是个会对着朋友吐露类似同居琐事这样的无聊苦水，Gaby往后靠上椅背，状似不经意地提醒着Mendez：

“你应该知道如果你真的那么不满，你也可以搬走的吧？”

“……搬走？”

Mendez在听到这个再正常不过的建议时怔了怔，他在三秒内迅速评估了他抱怨的所有情况并想以此来审视这是否值得他搬出来。光鲜的恋人并不是只有优点，那些与之相伴的缺点会在朝夕相处的每分每秒都会被无限放大，然而在盘点Napoleon Solo的缺点以前，Mendez毫不怀疑自己身上诸多难以忍受的缺点也同样被Solo温柔地包容了。比如那些一旦Solo因外勤离开数日而堆积了满地的外卖餐盒和熬夜后留下的烟灰烟蒂；他甚少有心思打理全都交由Solo经手的厨房与浴室远比他偶尔全面清洗的床单要麻烦得多；他们也时不时会为Mendez对生活品质的过于放任以及Solo的挑剔争吵，但只要回忆起两个人同时蜷在沙发上对时事新闻评头论足或是一起看着一部老电影直到昏昏欲睡的所带来的幸福感，所有那些烦心好像也都能因此变得不值一提了。

“是啊，搬走。”Gaby审视着犹犹豫豫挠了下胡子的Mendez，“嘿，放轻松，我只是建议你结束和Solo的同居，并不是建议你们分手。”

Mendez发现自己很难解释目前这种受不了Solo又并不想离开Solo的现状，他甚至没法有底气地反驳“我没说我和Solo不适合生活在一起”，他怀疑没人能理解——就连他自己也不能。于是他只好抿抿嘴闷头给自己灌咖啡，一个多余的字都没再说，而坐在他对面的Gaby一点都不意外地用怪里怪气的腔调“哈”了一声。

6.

再回到家时，Mendez站在玄关处面对空无一人的房子发了会儿呆，那之后，他转进了厨房，冰箱里分门别类整理好的餐盒和食物是每次Solo离开前总会花上一两个小时悉心整理的。Mendez拉开一盒他从前并不怎么钟爱的牛奶，边小口喝着边又晃进卧室，他被“偷”走一个月有余的手表正安安静静待在床头柜，不过等他走近书桌仔细检查一番，放在他随手能取到的位置上的打火机果然不翼而飞了。Mendez脱下外套，再次无可奈何地叹气，只是等他推开衣柜门，看到里面即使清爽整齐、却也无法遮掩两个人的衣物早已随意地混淆在了一起这样的景象，Mendez还是勾着嘴角无意识地笑了一下。

7.

Solo在五天后的雨夜如期而归，在Mendez听到动静拧开灯的同时，只是脱了外衣外裤并草草擦了把头发的Solo就这么径直躺上床并隔着被子搂住了他。Mendez用脚踹了三次无果后，也只得安慰自己至少这回的Solo身上没带着令人作呕的气味。Mendez疲惫地睁圆了眼睛，抱着他的Solo倒好像真的迷迷糊糊睡着了，Mendez那点本来就不多的气愤就此被窗外的雨声浇熄，他轻手轻脚地往床沿挪，想着去拧块湿毛巾来替Solo擦擦脸，没想到原本没了声响的人又立刻收紧了手，毫不费力将Mendez圈了回来：

“就这么睡吧。”

“你应该知道我最讨厌你的专横。”

又是这样让他在心软和烦躁间反复摇摆不定，似乎和Solo生活在一起的每一天，Mendez都能经历这样的情绪波动，但对Mendez来说最糟糕的是，即使如此，他也从来没有想过要结束这样的局面。

“我知道。”

Solo的声音又轻又无辜，Mendez咬着牙翻了翻眼睛，什么脾气都发不出来：

“我说真的，下次再敢带着伤和下水道的气味直接躺上来我就杀了你。”

“我爱你。”

“闭嘴。”

Mendez干巴巴地回应道。他费劲地拎开Solo搭在他身上的胳膊，不那么客气的，这让他接下来重重的转身也显得无比耐人寻味。他听着Solo叹气般的轻笑，在那条胳膊又一次自然地揽住他时别扭地依到了他的身前。

“我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年12月1日，以此记录。


End file.
